


Oathbound

by fazadragonhart (FZ_DracoHart)



Series: Dumb Dragon's WR Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 7: The Princess and The Knight, Denial of Feelings, F/F, I know wr week has long over Im just bad at writing okay, More like the princess and the squire tbh, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/fazadragonhart
Summary: “Do you love me too, my knight?”“I am no knight.”---Protect the princess.A simple promise Weiss made to Queen Summer.She was but a child back then, ignorant to the true weight of such an oath. As the time goes on, the realization of its solemn weight burdened both her spirit and her heart. For she is but a lost Atlesian mongrel, weak in body and spirit, unworthy of love blessed by the crown princess of Vale.Then the smoke fades and the mirror breaks, and her life will never be the same.But one thing never changes.She is still oathbound to Ruby.(A very long overdue WR Week 2020 Day 7: The Princess and The knight)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Dumb Dragon's WR Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788394
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Oathbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my old throwaway ideas for long multichaptered medieval fantasy AU, made over a session of pigging out at Domino’s back in…idk, 2017? I put it on Davy Jones’ Locker for Dead Story Ideas long time ago because it’s just absurd and I have turd in place of decent writing skill.
> 
> I’m just a shameless slut for knight Weiss, okay?
> 
> EDIT: This is basically a proof of concept. Lots of important plot points can't be addressed properly, as some of it can't be resolved by the restrictive nature of select parts of Weiss' POV. This oneshot does not summarize the whole story, only the beginning parts of it. Thank you, a kind guest comment, for pointing things out.

Weiss coughed softly, but she went on, polishing pieces of armor from the ash of the forge until they were clean and shiny.

She wasn’t supposed to be here. She should’ve been on the training pitch, learning proper swordplay stance with her fellow pages and squires. Alas, due her explosive temper tangling her in a big fight, she was excluded from the most exciting part of her days and sent to work in the forge as a punishment.

As the last breastplate was scrubbed and oiled, her punishment finally met its end. If she was lucky, she probably still had time to join the last session of sparring, or she could just watch the older squires duke it out for bragging rights. She would need to find a bucket of clean water to clean herself first. Her pale face was speckled with soot and ash, dark dusts dirtied her curious snow-like white hair. Such pale hair was uncommon in Vale, but a prevalent trait of people with strong Atlesian presence in their blood.

It made her stood out from other pages and squires training for their knighthood at Wolfwood Castle, more than enough to gain the ire of sons and daughters of Valean nobilities. And they weren’t shy to express it through ‘friendly scuffles’.

However, there was a certain noble-born scion who just seemed to revel the most in her misfortune and make sure she get some more.

“There you are, white rat!”

Cardin Winchester stood blocking Weiss on her way. He crossed his arms, thinking he could intimidate her by such tough pose. He sneered, there was a gap between the upper row of his teeth where his tooth used to be. Weiss was more than proud to be the one who knocked that tooth out during stick sparring.

And she would knock the rest of his ugly teeth out if he refused to stay clear of her way.

“Go away, Cardin,” Weiss hissed.

“Don’t tell me what to do, white rat! Do you even know who you are? You’re just some Atlesian mongrel from the slums! No one likes you, and you have no family!” Cardin shoved Weiss, which she resisted to his vexation. “You should clean the latrine and stay with the rats down there, because you’re never going to be a knight!”

Weiss squared her shoulders and kept resisting Cardin’s shoves. Unfortunately, one particularly strong shove knocked her falling to her butt. He cackled and grabbed her by her collar and shook her roughly. He pulled his right fist back, rearing it ready to smash her face.

Both of them might be at the same age of nine, but Cardin already grew twice of her size. She was scared of his looming presence—but she clenched her jaw, not wanting to give this bully the satisfaction. She glared at him, challenging him to go on.

But the punch never came to strike her. Cardin let her go to fall and hit the ground.

“Y-Your Majesty!”

Weiss turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Queen Summer standing mere yard away from them.

“My, I don’t think this is a good knight will ever do, Cardin Winchester.”

Weiss scrambled back to her feet and kept her head low. Cardin held his head high and put his most innocent smile, so confident his nobility would let him out scot-free.

“Please return to the training grounds, young man. I’m sure master-at-arms won’t appreciate you ditching the practice.” With a soft smile the queen laid her hand on his shoulder—then gripped it so hard Cardin squeaked in pain. “Don’t you do this ever again, or I will make sure you’re never going to receive your knighthood. Understood?”

The burly boy sniffled in fear and scampered. Weiss felt her legs trembling and ready to fail her. 

“You’re Weiss, correct?”

Weiss dropped to one knee and bowed her head. “W-Weiss, at your service, Y-Your Majesty!”

Weiss hated this, but Cardin was right. She was a nobody, a lost Atlesian mongrel picked up from the streets by either mercy or pity, while he was the son and heir of a prominent Valean lord.

Queen Summer might have let him go with a slap on the wrist—or rather, a strong squeeze on the shoulder—but she doubted the queen would dismiss a peasant that easy, not after she insolently fought with a noble-born son. For her insolence, the queen would send her to meet the executioner by the chopping block. No, the chopping block was reserved for felonious nobles, far too exquisite for her low station. She would definitely hang on the gallows together with other low-life criminals.

Weiss flinched and shut her eyes when the queen reached out her hand.

She meekly opened one eye when she felt something soft against her cheek. Queen Summer kneeled in front of her, gingerly wiped the soot on her face with a silk handkerchief. A kind smile painted the queen’s serene face, framing her silver eyes as something beautiful far beyond imagination. Her Majesty’s beauty was sung throughout the kingdom, together with her strength and candor as the Queen of Vale. To witness the queen’s regale with her own eyes, however, it was something the young girl’s poor heart could not take.

“My, you’re such a beautiful girl, and a very diligent one,” said the queen, with voice as smooth as the silk on Weiss’ cheek. “You’re going to make a very fine knight one day, I’m sure of it.”

Weiss just knelt there, frozen. Maybe she was still terrified pf the gallows, or shocked by such tenderness from Queen Summer herself, maybe both.

“Weiss, my dear, may I ask you a favor?”

Weiss meekly nodded, still in the stupor before the presence of royal motherliness.

“I need you to keep Ruby safe. ”

“Ruby? As in Princess Ruby?” Weiss blinked. Suddenly hyper aware of to whom she spoke to, she hurriedly corrected herself. “I-I mean… Her Highness Princess Ruby!”

“Yes, my little rose Ruby,” the queen giggled. “What say you, young knight?”

“I-I-I’ll protect Princess Ruby!”

The gentle, otherworldly smile of the queen blessed Weiss once again. The queen held her pinky finger out. “Will you promise it to me?”

Weiss glanced at the queen, and found her smile was unwavering as it was kind. Hesitantly, Weiss hooked her tiny pinky with the queen’s. The silver-eyed queen bade her a soft farewell and a kiss to her forehead.

She was still in daze. This must have been a fantasy formed by the daydream of her fatigue. Because why would the queen ask her to be the one to protect the crown princess, not an older and stronger knight? 

“What are you doing with Mom?”

Weiss jumped and grasped her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. “R-Ruby!”

Ruby tilted her head. “I saw you talking with Mom. What is it about?”

“I-it’s nothing! Nothing!” The flustered Weiss fiddled, before crossing her arms tightly. “A-Anyway, don’t tell me you’re running away from your lesson again? You’re going to be in trouble!”

The princess pouted. “Not you too, Weiss! Geography lesson is boring, and extra boring with Lord Port! Not that Lord Port even noticed me slipping away, he’s too busy with his boring tall tales.”

“Ruby, if you don’t stick with your lessons, you’re going to be a dolt, and no one likes a dolt princess!”

“I’m not a dolt! I understood Pythagorean theorem and I can count to 100 in Mistralian!” Ruby whined like a kicked puppy and clung on Weiss. “Come on, Weiss! I’ve been dying to ride a pony for days! Please?”

This was so unfair. There was no way Weiss could resist those big, gleaming, cute silver puppy eyes. Cowed again to be at the mercy of Ruby’s whim, she nodded in reluctant obedience.

“Yay! I love you Weiss! You’re the best!” Ruby beamed and tiptoed to kiss Weiss on the cheek. Her pale cheek quickly was set on fire.

Weiss probably would end up flogged for assisting the princess in her mischief, but it was mere small price she had to pay to see Ruby’s precious smile. Flustered, the white-haired girl grabbed the princess by hand and dragged the princess with her. “A-Alright, alright, but keep it down will you?”

She led the princess to the stable and helped her mounting a pony. All without making their presence known, of course.

-x-

“Weiss, you’re so slow!”

“Excuse you! You’re not the one who woke up at the first light to spar, then work in the stables, then back to spar again till high noon, all in the middle of sweltering summer heat!”

“You get to spar almost all day long? Lucky you! Lady Goodwitch bars me from any kind of combat training until I finish all my boring assignments!”

“Then what are you doing here—” Weiss huffed, trying to catch her breath without slowing down her frantic galloping stride. “—wasting your precious time, princess dolt?!”

“Because I miss you, Weiss!”

Weiss was stunned by Ruby’s words. So much she suddenly tripped on her own foot and fell over. The princess cackled at her without slowing down, leaving her in the dust.

Weiss picked herself up and dashed, quickly closed in the gap between them. She never stopped trying to overtake Ruby in their little race, even when she knew it would end vainly. Ruby was blessed with unimaginable speed on her feet by the gods, and Weiss believed no one would ever beat the princess in footrace. Her knee-length dress—specifically designed to appease the princess’ hyperactive tendencies while compromising with the fashion acceptable for a royal—certainly wouldn’t hinder her at all.

Even so, Weiss wouldn’t just let it go without a fight. Should a knight ever be defeated, that would be after the last sweat and blood were shed!

There the finish line ahead as an old wild apple tree waiting for them. It was the secret playground of the princess and the squire, where they used to climb together for its sweet fruit. Unfortunately, the tree stopped fruiting years ago, but its cool shade remained as their safe haven.

Ruby, like usual, won the race without breaking much sweat. Weiss padded over to her while panting, dusting away dirt on her hose and thin blue gambeson. She rolled her eyes at Ruby’s little victory dance and took shelter from the heat under the shade. She wiped her sweaty forehead with a huff. “Okay, first and foremost, Your Highness, you’re such an aggravating royal dunce—!“

“I’m not a dunce!” Ruby whined.

Weiss chuckled. “Secondly, I miss you too, Ruby.”

Ruby lit up with a smile so sweet Weiss felt weirdly lightheaded. Her poor heart seemed unable to catch some rest: first from the race, and then from how jolly Ruby smiled at her. It never dawned upon her how much she missed Ruby’s smile.

These last two months had been a time of gloom. Queen Summer had passed away, leaving the whole kingdom mourning for their queen. Ruby wept for her mother for days and steeped in sorrow. All while Weiss could only watch from the sidelines, before her training took her time away or the princess was ushered to attend the court by the impatient scheming nobles.

Whenever she attempted to come close and comfort her dearest friend, there would always be something in her way. Almost as if life wanted both of them to suffer silently on their own.

At last, they finally found a respite to be together with nothing between them. Nothing stood between her and Ruby’s smile. 

“You seem to be really chipper lately. I heard your sister is coming in fortnight, and she will partake in the tournament, so I guess that’s the reason why?”

Ruby beamed, her silver eyes shone. “Yup! I’m so excited to meet Yang again! But you know people of the court doesn’t like it whenever she is around.”

Weiss scoffed. “Let them be on their own peril. Her Majesty already legitimized Yang as a member of royal family. To besmirch the name of a royal family member will only attain them a dire sentence, even death, if her ladyship wished so.”

“Yang won’t put people on the chopping block just because someone calls her ‘Lady Bastard’ behind her back,” Ruby said. “Anyway, in her letter she wrote she looked forward to kick your ass in the tournament.”

“Language, Your Highness!”

Ruby leaned on Weiss’ shoulder and laughed, unknowingly painting the squire’s cheek with pinkish blush. “Oh come on, Weiss, don’t be such a prude!”

“I’m not being a prude, but you’re a princess for crying out loud. Usage of crass language by someone of your station is highly frowned upon.” Weiss scowled and crossed her arms. “I will never forgive Yang for punching me in the face the first time we met, and teaching you such vulgar language!”

“How about yourself? Seems you and the squires are in rather good mood lately, huh?”

“I can’t help it, especially when Cardin Winchester is finally leaving Wolfwood Castle for good. Lots of squires are rejoicing, including yours truly.”

Ruby harrumphed with a smug grin. “Serve him right! He overstayed his welcome and people are tired putting up with his terrible attitude. He’s free to continue his training elsewhere to be a knight, but he will never be dubbed to knighthood by Dad.”

Weiss’ smile turned wry at the mention of the princess’ father. “How does king regent fare, Your Highness?”

Ruby took her moment playing with her beloved red hooded cape, her lips pursed into a thin line. “Dad is doing alright. He’s doing his best to prepare me taking the crown while trying to make the obnoxious nobles civil.”

Weiss nodded slowly, trying to ignore the unease deep in her guts. 

Whilst the late Queen Summer always blessed the squire’s life with peace with just her mere presence, her husband was another story. No, Duke Taiyang Xiao Long—now king regent—was nothing short of being a generous liege. He kindly let her daily meal, equipment and other essentials for her knighthood training to be funded by Vale royal coffers. He provided her many opportunities that could only be available to select privileged nobles.

Truly, Weiss could never be grateful enough for his generosity. However—

—How would she put it? It was as if there was a primal fear she held for the king regent, for something inexplicable beyond his persona of a generous lord. Her body shook whenever he was in near vicinity. She could never look at him—and when she did, it took everything in her not to scamper and dig herself a hole for her to hide.

After Queen Summer’s passing, that fear only grew stronger. Mere mention of his name stoke something bitter inside her. His presence of him already made her heart race painfully.

It was the other reason why Weiss couldn’t be there for Ruby. When the princess was still mourning for the late queen, the king regent always hovered his daughter, putting unseen wall of fear between the princess and the squire.

The king regent certainly was not purposefully putting a distance between her and Ruby. Or was he?

That was such a preposterous thought Weiss should never had. Not when she was aspiring to be a honorable knight pledging her service to the royal family.

“Ruby, I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

The memory of watching Ruby cry, while she could only watch from the sideline like a fearful mutt, hurt her.

“I wasn’t there when you need me the most.”

Ruby blinked before broke into a small laugh, huddling close to Weiss. “I don’t understand the nonsense you’re talking about. You’re always there for me, Weiss. I’m the happiest whenever you’re around.”

“I don’t think it wise of you to huddle too close to me. I reek of sweat.” Weiss tried to scoot away, but it only prompted Ruby to snuggle even closer to her. She prayed to the heavens not to let Ruby notice how wild her heart was beating.

“Well, I’m sweaty too, so we’re even!” Ruby laughed, wrapping her arms around Weiss and pulled her to a cuddle. “Do you not want to spend your time with me, just because of some sweat?”

“Not that I ever have any other choice, do I? You will chop my head off if I ever refuse to waste my time for your entertainment.”

Ruby whined. “You know I’m not like that!”

“I know, I know,” Weiss giggled. She took Ruby’s hand and squeezed it gently. “It is but a jest, my lady. My time spent with you is never a waste, but moments I will cherish forever.”

The silver-eyed princess smiled coyly and playfully hit the squire’s shoulder, mumbling, “silver tongue.” Weiss laughed softly and let her be the princess’ cuddle pillow for the day.

They sat there in peaceful silence, the cool breeze blew their worries away in their little respite. Ruby had seemingly fallen asleep, with her ever-present zeal calmed into steady rhythm of soft breath. The squire braved herself to touch and raked Ruby’s lustrous dark hair. They were so soft against her calloused palm and finger pads. Despite the warning of her racing heart, she braved herself to lean closer, to take a whiff of roses and to land a kiss on her princess’ hair—

Ruby squirmed softly in her arms. Her lips was mere inch away from the princess’ hair when she pulled away.

“When I am of age, I have to take the throne and be crowned as the queen,” Ruby mumbled. “Some people even usher the royal court to crown me as soon as possible.”

“Ruby, you’re still thirteen. I never have doubt in your capability, but having the whole Vale on your shoulder is too much for you at the moment. Those who want you to be crowned immediately is trying to make you their puppet, no doubt.”

“I know that, Weiss. There’s a reason why Dad’s working so hard to keep Vale together, and I’m learning how to rule and lead as quick as possible. I just… I feel overwhelmed.” Ruby buried herself to the crook of Weiss’ neck, as if hiding herself from the world. “Mom was such a terrific queen. A just leader and a strong protector of people. I want to be like her. I want to make her proud of me by taking Vale to greater heights. But what if I turn out not to be a great leader? What if all I do is dragging the kingdom down with me? What if I become powerless against my own vassals who turn against me?”

Ruby lifted her head from its hiding. Her silver eyes was so close to tears. Weiss carefully run her thumb wiping Ruby’s unshed tears. “I have faith in you,” said the squire. “You’re destined for greatness. Not because you’re Queen Summer’s daughter, but because you’re you; a kind, strong young woman who strives for the best and will do the best for people.”

“Why are you so sure about that?”

“Because I’ve been by your side for my lifetime—I’ve seen what an amazing person you are, Ruby. You are destined to be a great queen.” 

Like the sky slowly clearing up after a storm, a small smile found its way to ease Ruby’s face from her worries. “When I become the queen, are you going to stay by my side, as my knight?” The princess looked up at the squire, her sullen silver eyes found their shine again. “You know, maybe I should be a queen immediately, so I can dub you as my knight myself.”

“Well, by law, as a crown princess you already have the power to knight me. Yet you know well others wouldn’t be too happy if you do that. Besides, I still have to finish my training first.” Weiss smiled softly, gently holding Ruby’s face and eliciting a soft giggle from the princess. “Her Majesty Queen Ruby doesn’t deserve a half-baked knight, does she?”

“Indeed, indeed.” Ruby nodded solemnly and rubbed her chin like some wizened sage. “But hey, have you tried half-baked cookie dough, though? It’s sooooo good and melt in your mouth!”

Weiss failed herself. Her serious face shattered by a laughter coming from none other than herself, and Ruby followed with her own airy one. She never had such a weightless laugh in years, and this was the most beautiful laugh she ever heard from the princess.

Ruby laid her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Her hand, dainty but strong, found Weiss’ roughshod one and held it gently. How heavenly it felt to have their fingers intertwined together. 

“You still have never told me what Mom said to you that day. You know, when I was seven, running from Lord Port’s lesson to ask you for a pony ride.”

“It is nothing, Ruby. Just a mundane banter between Her Majesty and a scruffy Atlesian page.”

“And that scruffy Atlesian page now is a dashing soon-to-be knight,” Ruby said in a sing-song. “My own dashing soon-to-be knight!”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, d-dolt,” Weiss stammered. Her hand got clammy in Ruby’s hold. She should pulled away, her sweat should not taint the princess. 

“But still, I want to know, Weiss. I want to cherish every single memory of Mom. Would you be so cruel to deny me that?”

Ruby pleaded again, just like she had always been for years. Weiss replied with silence, just like it had always been. 

“Weiss, you might have not received your knighthood yet, but you’re still bound to the code of chivalry. Would you go so far beyond your code, that you refused a lady’s wish and your liege’s order?” the princess pressed on.

Indeed, Weiss was compelled to honor a lady and her predicaments and to be loyal to her liege’s bidding, if she claimed to be a fellow of knightly virtue. Ruby might be a childish girl at heart, but certainly knew how to exude her authority with justification when the time called for it. Truly a queen in the making.

Weiss had to but relent.

“Her Majesty asked me to make a promise.”

“A promise?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Weiss had her gaze downcast, unable to meet her puny reflection on Ruby’s mirror-like silver irises. “A promise to protect you.”

That promise. Weiss had been wondering if she should have never made that.

Ever since Queen Summer passed away, Weiss hardly found peace in her sleep. The fear of failing to fulfill her promise ate her from inside.

Underneath the prideful visage she donned every day, the young squire could not help double-guessing herself. Sure, Weiss was confident enough with her expertise in both swordsmanship and equestrian field. Educated well in scholastic field, she even impressed Lady Goodwitch who supervised her supplementary magical education and applauded her as a natural.

She was, however, far from being gifted with physical strength. Among the squires training right under the best of royal guards, she was the undisputable runt of the litter. Years of training had shaped her endurance well, but she would certainly lose in battle of attrition against threats physically burlier than her.

What a dishonor it would bring to her pride, if the dreaded day should come, her body failed her, and she failed the one she was supposed to protect!

What a foolish child she had been, making a promise for something out of her league.

“—Weiss? You there? You’re spacing out for a bit there.”

Weiss blinked and shook her head slowly.

“Thank you for your honesty, Weiss, and... I appreciate your, um, your resolve to protect me.” Ruby fiddled with the tip of her hair, her cheeks turned to the same shade of her namesake. “Because you’ve come clean to me, I should return the favor. Isn’t that what chivalry also dictates, right? Name for a name? Honesty above all, an honesty for an honesty? I mean even when a knight is supposed to be always earnest a monarch shouldn’t let her subject left unappreciated—I’m sorry I’m rambling I just don’t know what to say!”

Weiss smiled softly and poked Ruby’s nose. “Don’t rush yourself, princess dolt. You have all the time in the world.”

The crimson on Ruby’s cheek intensified, and Weiss found a strange joy from witnessing it. So adorable.

“Well. Okay. You’re right, Weiss.” Ruby took a deep breath in the most comical way. Hard for Weiss not to laugh, but she still managed it. “Okay, Weiss, so I think I—Wait, no! No, it’s not just I think! I’m so sure of it!”

Weiss was caught unaware when Ruby straddled her, her silver eyes boring deep into the squire’s crystal blue.

“Weiss, I’m in love with you.”

Suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips stole her breath away.

She kissed her. Princess Ruby Rose kissed her.

The realization dawned quick, too quick for her brain to follow. Weiss only knew this was wrong. Preposterous. Blasphemous.

But biggest travesty in this blasphemy was Weiss actually kissed Ruby back. And utterly enjoying with every single little things that came in it. The rush of good blood when the princess’ lips danced on her own. The exhilaration of sweet scent of roses filling her lungs. The joy of holding her dearest sweetheart close, to claim Ruby as hers only—

Weiss broke away right just before she spiraled deeper to the abyss.

Breathless, Ruby smiled at her. Her face flushed in bliss. Her pink lips parted and moist. Her eyes shone like polished silver mirrors.

Weiss looked away from such a forbidden sight.

“Do you love me too, my knight?”

“I am no knight.”

After what it felt like an eternity in silence, the weight of Ruby’s body left her lap. The princess stood up with her head hung low. She pulled the red hood over her head, hiding her face from Weiss.

“Your Highness, we should heed back before Lady Goodwitch finds out. She is nowhere as lax as Lord Port.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to translate extra three volumes of ancient tomes.”

A knight was supposed to have her lady to have it before her, but just for this moment she chose to be insolent. She got up and made her way back to the castle ahead of the princess. She held herself from looking over her shoulder, but the rustling reeds behind her was telling enough of where the princess was.

They slipped in past the walls without much fuss, with Ruby giving the guards an unsounded warning not to question them anything. Weiss would have walked Ruby to the inner courtyard like she had always been, but not this day. She slipped away without the princess looking—

—and Ruby’s hand caught her arm just in time. 

“Weiss, would you wear my favor and be my champion in the tournament?”

She couldn’t see the face Ruby made, but she was no ignorant to the tinge of desperation in her voice. 

The master-at-arm’s loud bark impatiently called for Weiss, saving her from answering the princess’ question.

-x-

Weiss was glad she made up her mind not to wear Ruby’s favor.

She fared horribly at the tournament. Barely on her first jousting match, she was already unseated from her horse by a fellow squire and eliminated from the rest of the competition. The lance struck her breastplate clean. She was thrown so hard to the ground and so close from being trampled under the stallion’s steel-shod hooves.

Not that she ever had faith in herself when it comes to jousting, no matter how skillful she was on horseback. Her lithe body just wasn’t built to joust, and the jousting tilt and its rules were never friendly to left-handed fighters like her to begin with.

Even in melee, where her superior swordsmanship and agility could shine, she failed. However, the biggest injury to her pride was but her defeat by Cardin Winchester. Dirty fighting or not, it mattered not when the pain forced her to yield, and the jury ruled him victorious. He reveled so much in her humiliation, going so far to spit on her helmet after she yielded.

He could not gloat over his victory for long, however, for he was absolutely demolished by Yang on the next match.

By the end of the tournament, Ruby’s favor was brought to glory by Yang and her sensational victory in the final melee—by forgoing her sword to mercilessly pummel a grown man who called her “Lady Bastard” with just her armored fists.

Imagine if it had been Weiss who had the crimson ribbon and the silver rose brooch. She would have made the princess’ honor to be nothing but a laughing stock, trampled by a horse and spat on by some douche. Ruby never deserved such kind of dishonor.

The noise of festivity and jubilee was at distance away behind her. Weiss had slipped out of the celebratory feast after enduring few bites of her meal. She tried so hard to enjoy the music and the good food like any squires would, but she just couldn’t. Even the choicest steak tasted like charcoal in her mouth, the drumbeats and whistling flute were but a band of banshees singing in her ears. It was but far from her worst predicament of having a pair of silver-eyes always looking for her from the highest dais, where the royal family feasted with the victors of the tournament.

Weiss just couldn’t bear to have Ruby nearby. A princess shouldn’t be burdened by the presence of the unworthy.

Hence she would just call it a day and sleep early. Her body was still sore from the tournament and some extra good rest would be dearly appreciated.

“Leaving so soon, white hair?”

Yang stood on her way. She was towering over Weiss, with her long blonde mane reflecting a soft golden shine from the brazier’s fire. Garbed in a fine deep beige tunic embroidered with threads of gold, topped with short black cape with inner lining of golden cloth, the so-called Lady Bastard gave a regal glow in the dark of nightfall. Such a stark contrast to Weiss the runty squire in her set of best garments—a plain blue doublet over a white shirt—and the puny shadow she casted.

“Is there anything I can help you with, my lady? If you demand me to apologize for failing to face you in the melee match, I would happily do so,” Weiss said.

“It was unfortunate that I didn’t get to kick your ass fair and square, but nothing to apologize for,” the blonde replied. “You should know Ruby’s been raving about you in all her letters to me, about how awesome and dashing you are.“ She sized up Weiss with unabashed disappointment in her eyes. “Seriously, Weiss, leaving the feast already? Not even saving a dance for Ruby? She’s been waiting through all of this just to have a dance with you. As a squire, you’re not really chivalrous, aren’t you?”

Weiss looked up to look at the blonde in the eye and scowled. “I don’t see why should you be concerned. I wager there is a line of noblemen and knights waiting to take her hand to a dance. My absence is insignificant.”

She waited for Yang to punch her just like the first day they met. Instead of a fist striking her face, she only found a pair of lilac eyes boring a deep judgement into her. There was a hint of fury there, but not as prominent as dismay over the lack of worth the blonde saw in her. A nasty punch bruising her jaw would have been lovelier than this look of bitter condescendence.

“Yang, there you are! Have you found—" Ruby quickly scurried over to them. She placed herself between Weiss and Yang, forcing the blonde to take a step back. “Thank you for finding Weiss for me. You should go back to the feast, Dad is looking for you.”

“But Ruby—"

“Yang, please?”

Yang sighed heavily. “Fine. I’ll leave you two to talk. But remember, white hair,” the half-blood noble hissed, her lilac eyes suddenly burned into glowing crimson, “You make my sister cry, I’ll break every single bones in your body and carve out your skull—”

“Yang, just go.” Ruby pushed Yang away with a small frown. The blonde half-blood halfheartedly made her way back to the feast tent.

Weiss bowed her head politely. “Your Highness.”

“Just cut to the chase, Weiss. I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

Weiss hung her head low. Earlier, she stood her ground unfazed in front of the tall champion of the tournament. But in front of the petite princess, she cowered.

If only she could run away, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to.

“Your Highness, if it is about your favor, I deeply apologize for refusing to don it. I am truly unworthy of your favor, and you did see how easy I was eliminated from the tournament. To have your sister had it was the right choice to make. She brought it to the victory it deserved, the glory to your name.”

“Weiss, it’s not even about the tournament, or anything. I just don’t understand why are you avoiding me!” Ruby vented everything in one strong, . She bit her lips, her voice grew shaky. “Are you… are you upset because I kissed you?”

Ruby got it right, but yet so wrong.

Weiss was upset because she was a lecher, greedy for more of this forbidden affection. She wanted nothing but to hold Ruby close and made the silver-eyed princess hers and hers only. Goodness, had Weiss not known any common decency, she would have seize Ruby by her hips and kissed her deeply. She would have pinned the princess and smothered her in fervent touches and kisses, eating her up in all desperation before the gallows greeted Weiss the morn after.

“Weiss, please answer me?”

Her lips couldn’t budge. Her throat was swallowed by silence.

“Oh. I guess you just don’t feel the same…”

If only Ruby knew how deeply she fell for her. Alas, it was never meant to be.

“I am going to submit a request to Lord Port to allow me be to his squire and continue my training at his estate,” said Weiss.

Ruby’s eyes widened. Her jaw tightened and her fists clenched tight, as if she reared herself for a mighty shout. What came afterwards was just right above a whisper. “You will come back, right? You will come back to Wolfwood Castle, so I can knight you when the day comes? You will always come back to me, won’t you, Weiss?”

The hurt in Ruby’s glassy silver eyes was too much for Weiss. She turned her back on Ruby without any words, forcing herself to take the steps and walked away.

When the faraway music and Ruby’s sobs faded away behind her, she ran as fast as she could with stream of tears clouding her vision.

The heiress of Vale should never be with some Atlas-blooded lowborn. That childish dolt wouldn’t understand how much she would jeopardize herself just for some romantic fantasy.

She had her promise to Queen Summer. She would honor it, no matter what it took.

And this was her way to protect Ruby from some stupid mongrel named Weiss.

-x-

Who would have thought it would be this way?

Weiss the Atlesian mongrel suddenly became Princess Weiss Schnee, the lost Princess of Atlas.

The revelation didn’t surface so suddenly. It was yet another fallen domino left in the wake of bilateral trade gone horribly wrong. It started with Valean merchants guilds found the proofs of their Atlesian partners swindling them, and another proof that their act was in fact sponsored by the Atlesian crown themselves. Vale and Atlas exchanged a series of heated official correspondence in this matter, until suddenly the envoy for Atlas were found dead not long after departing from Wolfwood Castle.

Everything exploded from there. King Jacques of Atlas held the royal courtier of Vale hostage, demanding them to clear Atlas from the accusations the merchant made as well as bringing him the head of the one killing his envoy. Vale didn’t budge, and the courtier was executed followed with the official declaration of war against Vale. Mercenaries were fielded to harass Valean borderlands. Spies were set loose to infiltrate the weakness in the capital of Beacon and the surrounding heartlands.

The Atlesian intelligence unearthed something shocking: Princess Weiss, long believed to be dead, was still alive and well. The discovery reached Atlas and later spread throughout Vale, through the leaked dossier of the counter-espionage inquisitors. So the manhunt for the princess commenced, both sides eager to held her in their possession for their own schemes.

That was when Lord Port finally came clean to her. Ten years ago, royal vassals of Vale received an classified instruction of Duke Xiao Long. They were to strategize a plan to abduct the young princess from her home, masking it as an unfortunate accident in a royal progress. Then she was to be brought to Wolfwood Castle as an unfortunate orphan, groomed to be a knight and an expendable for the royal family.

That princess was none other than herself.

Had Queen Summer known for all this time? Had everyone known, and they left Weiss oblivious in the dark? Why the queen made her to promise to be the princess’ protector, if she had been designated to die for the royal family to begin with?

Eighteen years of lies. Of smoke and mirrors of life. Whichever, whatever the truth was, it mattered not.

She had a price named after her. Everyone in Vale craved her, eager to demand the bountiful ransom from the wrathful King of Atlas. If they did not lust for gold, bloodlust would be their drive. They itched to lay their blade on her skin, severing her head to be a trophy to glorify themselves and to humiliate the Schnee royal family.

Mercenaries of Atlas sniffed for her, hot on her heels to fetch her back in exchange of gold and glory. Her first instinct was to run, not wanting to be dragged back by those horrendous men-beast to the foreign family she never knew.

Her birth family was nothing more than water of royal womb and strangers of same bloodline. The blood of her covenant would be more than glad to bleed her to death.

Everything was but a tragic comedy of a white Atlesian royal rat, vainly trying to play a knight. Nowhere to run, no hope to make it right.

Lord Port had been so kind to spare her life. Even going as far as providing her a fine horse, provisions, and the safest route to seek refuge in Vacuo. Such a true nobleman with big heart of gold. She would pray to the fate to have him protected from the rage of the war.

To live on as a fugitive in perpetual run, fear breathing upon her necks and whispered promise of death in her ear. Weiss questioned herself if this was she really wanted her life to be.

Did she even have any semblance of choices in the first place, if not to run or to rot?

Thus, she spurred her steed and never looked back.

Days after days, she rode with little to no rest. She desperately squeezed every last drop of the stallion’s life to run and run more and run faster. The swift stallion, proud and powerful he might be, could not bear with the ever mounting pressure to gallop forever. But the fear lashed both the hearts of the rider and the steed, and they didn’t not know better but to run till they die. 

Her frantic run would meet its end under this night. Roars and screeches of the mercenaries came closer, while her horse fought hard to race forward and not to die. Crossbow bolts whizzed past them, and one hit the stallion on his rump, then another, then another one. The distressed horse bucked wildly with a scream of pain and threw Weiss off the saddle.

When her back struck the ground, somehow her hand flew to the hilt of her sword. Her sword, a rapier Ruby lovingly called Myrtenaster, her gift for Weiss’ eighteenth birthday all the way from Wolfwood Castle.

Where would Ruby be, in all of this chaos? Maybe she was seeking a safe haven in some secure and secluded stronghold. No, Ruby was brave. She would not hide. She would come forward and lead her people to victory.

Wherever she was, would Ruby forgive her for breaking her heart and running away?

The band of mercenaries loomed over her. Slivers of moonlight slithering through the foliage casted demonic shadows on their sneering faces.

“Finally we got ye,” said one of them, the one who carried the most arrogance to be their leader. “She’s just too pretty not to have fun with, eh? Don’t ye agree, lads?”

“Yes, so pretty—wait, what the hell?! We can’t do that! The king will have our head and feed our bodies to the dogs!”

“Bah! King Jack will never know jackshit. He only told us to get the princess alive, not to get the princess alive and keep her _untouched_.” He licked his lips, eyeing her hungrily. “We can just tell ‘em the bandits already got her, and we saved the poor princess from ‘dem bandits. He won’t care—the princess is just a babymaker he gonna sell for chests of gold and an army!”

While the mangy man-hound was too absorbed in his disgusting soliloquy, Weiss was done with the preparation of her counterstrike. 

She swung her rapier and set an icy explosion trapping his lower limbs in thick ice. She jumped on her feet and launched a forward strike, stabbing him clean through his gear and his heart. She pulled out and swerved just in time for an incoming attack. Her blade parried an incoming attack and reprised with a tip slash strategically cut the eyes of her assailant. As he screamed blindly she swooped his leg with a low kick and severed his shin, knocking him down incapacitated. 

A man armed with an axe charged with a downward chop. She sidestepped and slashed him. He dodged her rapier, but he couldn’t react to the jet of flame erupted from her palm. His bearded face was caught on fire, and Weiss used it as an opening to finish him with a deep slash to cut his throat open.

Three of them were already taken down. She could take care of these lowlifes easily—

A flying bolt dug through her left shoulder. Someone struck her left arm and knocked her rapier away. She failed to retrieve her rapier back before a kick hit her stomach and send her flying. Weiss growled and pushed herself back to her feet, but another kick to her head foiled her attempt.

“Stay down, you bitch!” The crossbowman snarled, slamming his heavy boot down her back.

Weiss struggled to break free, but the will to fight slowly left her. She was fatigued, hungry, and wounded. Only little energy left remained in her to go on, and it would be nowhere sufficient to fight four more men.

“Shit. Princess got Boss and Yarrow dead. Oh wait, look what we got here!” Another mercenary, skinnier than his fellows, picked her rapier with his dirty hand. “Princess Weiss’ fancy ass sword! We can get some nice bucks from this!”

No. Not Myrtenaster. The last memory of Ruby she had. She must get it back.

“Give… it back...”

“Huh? You say something, princess?”

“G-Give…” Weiss growled and roared, “Give Myrtenaster back—!”

She choked. The crossbowman slammed her face to the dirt with his foot and laughed. “We could’ve taken you back to Atlas peacefully, all with royal treatment or shit. But no, you fought back like some rabid bitch and killed our buddies, so we’ll treat you just like a dog.“ She curled her right hand, trying to muster something to help her break free. He stepped on her hand and dug his heel deeper until Weiss screamed. “You pull your fancy magic trick again, you come home after we done with your—”

A howl ripped the air, and a black shadow jumped and took the crossbowman’s head in its jaw. Another one charged wildly and crushed his comrade against a tree. More shadows leaped from the dark, surrounding her and the mercenaries.

The Grimm were here to eat them alive.

Spurred by the bloody adrenaline, Weiss scurried to take her precious rapier back. She soldiered through the pain and ran, leaving the Grimm to feast on those war dogs of Atlas. The roars and screams of agony behind her whipped her to keep running, even when her heart was so close to bursting inside her ribcage.

But the vicious Grimm easily caught up with her. The rich smell of her fear and desperation drove them wild. Lifeless glow behind distorted skulls danced around her, surrounding her, cutting her off from any mean of escape. 

That was it. Flight was pointless. Her only escape was to fight to death.

Weiss surrendered to the last bastion of her fighting instinct. She screeched like a wild animal, striking all blind but true. Her feet fell into trance of mad dance, jumping and hopping among the flurry of shadow claws. Myrtenaster was to be her fang and her defiance against the Grimm. She would not go down as their easy meal.

Rip and tear. A set of claw tore through the padded linen of her gambeson. Rip and tear. The left side of her vision were clouded by red mist of pain. Rip and tear. Her rapier ripped clean through a Grimm, only to have a boar-like shadow thrashed her aside with its tusk.

Everything blurred. There was barely anything in her vision. Only black of the Grimm, grey of the shadows, and speckles of red for her own blood. Up above, the moon still shone down on her, comforting her through her last breaths, or so she would like to believe.

If she died right now, it would be one death hefted with many regrets. Of breaking her promise to protect Ruby. Of breaking Ruby’s heart.

She wished she could hear Ruby’s voice for the last time.

“Weiss!”

A gust of fragrant wind blew. A shining silver arc sliced through the grim dark.

Ruby stood in front of her. All draped in the glorious crimson of her hood, holding the majestic scythe of Rose monarchs and the greatest treasure of Vale, Crescent Rose.

Only a handful times Weiss had seen Crescent Rose with her own eyes, when Queen Summer unearthed it out from the sacred vault every year to mark the procession of Ruby’s birthday. It was always a sight to behold; the beautiful curve of the silver blade, etched with gildings of crimson roses, shining under the sun of the princess’ birthday. She always looked upon it in awe, wondering how regal Ruby would be, holding the mighty scythe as the future queen. 

To finally see Ruby take Crescent Rose for a dance among the dark left her breathless. Cleaving through the dark, the princess swung the scythe with amazing grace, as if it was mere feather in her hand. The Grimm raged and pounced on her, slashing with their claws and charging with their horns. They were but child’s play to Ruby, stepping in and out the flurry of their fury airily. When the beasts closed in too close, she burst into thousands rose petals, slithering between them as a stream of blitzing crimson that brought the wrath of Crescent Rose on them.

As the ethereal rose petals flew in the air, no Grimm where left spared. Every single of them was annihilated by Ruby Rose. The princess who stood in perfection, strong as she was beautiful. The princess who protected her.

What a travesty. Weiss was supposed to be a knight. She was the one who fight, to take up arms and protect the princess with her life. But lo and behold, she was just so weak that the princess has to take up arms to protect her instead.

A knight? Weiss had to be so desperate if she had to fool herself like that again. She was no knight. She was but a vagabond, the lost princess hailing from the land of the enemy.

Then why?

Why was Ruby here? Why did Ruby fight and protect her?

The princess smiled softly. She had heard of her questions.

“Why, because I want you to be my knight, Weiss.”

Weiss laughed in irony, tasting blood and bile on the back of her tongue. Ruby, this dolt. Always found her way to slip in some jesting. Even in such time of dread.

“Do you even realize to whom you’re speaking to? A princess of Atlas. I’m not your knight and I could never be, because I’m your kingdom’s enemy. Your enemy.” She chuckled weakly. Her grin pulled back into snarl and she barked, “This is not a fairytale, so stop being such a dunce and just end my sorry life! Take my head and parade it around to rally your troops!”

Ruby’s sad smile made Weiss want to die even sooner. Why must she tortured this dying mongrel with such heartbreaking sight.

She was to die, to lose her head to the majestic glint of Crescent Rose. And she didn’t mind. For a scorned mongrel like her, nothing would be as honorable as to have her life ended by the mystical heirloom of the Rose kings and queens.

Ruby did not heed to give Weiss the merciful end with her scythe. Instead, she cut her palm with the tip of the curved blade. Fresh red drops ran down the princess’ fair hand. Crimson blood of the royal rose tinged the silver blade, giving life to the red blooms carved on its surface.

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

The princess knelt in front of her, cradling Weiss’ battered body closer, kissing the bleeding cut over her left eye. Her blood tainted Ruby’s lips, and the princess gently lapped the blood on her lips.

“A blood geas to bind you to me, and bind me to you.” Ruby stroked Weiss’ cheek with her left hand. She brought her bleeding right hand close to Weiss’ lips. “A blood geas to break the fate chaining us to this misery.”

Weiss could smell it. Blood. It did not carry the pungent tang of blood everyone knew. This was fresh royal blood, filling her nose with scent so sweet and fragrant as roses.

“You know there is only one person I want to be by my side. But I won’t force you to bind yourself to me, if it goes against your wish.”

Weiss could not lie to herself. All she wanted was Ruby. Even when she had to run, when she stood in the cusp of death, she still yearned for Ruby. Just with a sip of blood, and her wish would become true.

With her shaking hand, she took Ruby’s hand and laid a kiss on it. Her lips traced the princess’ dainty fingers, and she took a sip of the fresh blood pooling on the tip. The taste of royal blood, the taste of Ruby, lathered her dry tongue. Something powerful searing gently inside her, like a fire in a cold night.

A sip was not enough. She lapped the blood clean from Ruby’s fingers, taking every digit gently to her mouth. She heard a gentle moan coming from the princess, and her hunger spiked.

Alas, her moment had to be cut short. Ruby pulled her hand away from Weiss. She rose to full height, Crescent Rose hefted by her side.

“Kneel before me.”

Weiss rose to her knees, holding back the pain of countless wounds with weak groans. She dug Myrtenaster’s tip to the ground, holding onto its hilt as her support.

“By the power vested upon me, I, Ruby of Royal House of Rose, Heiress to the Crown of Vale, Master of Crescent Rose, hereby acknowledge thy might, thy valor, and thy loyalty.”

Ruby lifted her scythe high and brought it down upon Weiss. The sharp curved blade rested on her shoulder, right beside her neck, ready to draw blood at slightest movement. The scythe felt so heavy, but not from the weight of its silver steel.

This was not how a royal dubbed a knight. This was how Death weighed the hearts of the dead before reaping their souls. How Ruby weighed the worth of her life.

“Pledgest thy vow, and shalt thee rise as a knight.”

This would be the moment Weiss to recite the oath of all knights, the chivalric code she had been memorizing for the half of her lifetime, just for the grand day of her knighthood.

Forget the knightly creed. Forget everything. There was only one oath mattered. One she vowed to the late queen, one she would offer to the future queen.

“I vow ye mine honor and my life. I shalt protect ye forevermore, leave your side nevermore.”

The blade of the scythe kissed her neck gently. A kiss to draw her blood, to cut her head off. If that was her lady wanted, she happily would give it away.

“By the power vested upon me, I dub thee Ser Weiss the Oathbound.”

The blade pulled away, leaving her neck unscathed. The weight of the scythe were lifted off her shoulder. Air found its way back again to Weiss raised her head and feasted her eyes on the last thing she would witness in her life.

There stood Ruby, the most serene and regal she had ever been. The beam of moonlight highlighted the tenderness of her smile and the fullness of her soft cheeks. Her dark hair sparkled, tinged with the ruby-like shine on the tips. Her hooded cape blew with the wind like majestic crimson wings, adorning . And her eyes. Her silver eyes. They just took Weiss’ breath away.

Through those silver tinted windows, she saw the unadulterated courage and compassion. The honest, simple soul of the princess, smothering her with love.

Weiss had never been filled with so much peace. Her grip on Myrtenaster slipped. Her eyes drooped close. Her end came nigh.

At least, she died a true knight tonight.

-x-

High in the sky, the blood moon illuminated the dark with eerie crimson light. She stood on what seemed to be castle grounds, a desolated one, with desperation reeked from almost every inches of it.

Not far from her was a woman crying, cradling a baby in her arms. Her form was not exactly human but a glimmering bright shade in shape of a weeping mother. Weiss did not know what to do in this strange scape. Hesitantly she approached the woman, asking what happened.

Then suddenly an ear-splitting scream broke from the sky.

A giant shadow of dark wings flew from the blood moon. It screeched, louder and louder and louder, filling her heart with dread so thick she hardly could breath. The monstrous winged beast dove down, with a terrible maw of dark fangs gaped open to devour her.

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream.

The giant beast came down striking her. The ground collapsed under her feet, and she fell to the pitch black abyss.

She fell deep. Deep. Deep. Deeper. So deep her chest was ripped from inside.

Just before her lungs burst inside, her fall slowed, until her feet touched some kind of invisible margin breaking her fall.

She landed to an utter emptiness. Nothing was there. Only pure pitch black, with her standing alone amongst it.

Dark and lonely. Death, this all must have been.

_“I will not ask you to forgive me or my husband. You have all the rights to hate us, to hate me.”_

A gentle voice chimed softly. Weiss turned around and found a flame of flickering silver illuminating the dark. It assumed the form of a woman, the same woman who cried for her baby. She couldn’t make the silver shade’s face, but there was sense of familiarity in it that suffocated her with sadness.

_“But please hear my plea. Please protect my daughter. You are the only one who can protect her.”_

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but she could not hear her own voice coming out.

_“Protect her, so she may see through the cruel curse imposed by the Grimm’s Moon. Protect her, so she may save this world from the hunger of the darkness. You are the only one who can save the world and my daughter.”_

She did not understand. She couldn’t ask question. Her throat only spoke silence.

_“Have faith in yourself, young knight, as I put my faith in you. You are strong. The blood of blessed crusaders of snow runs strong in you.”_

The silver shade faded to the dark, flying farther and farther away for her.

_“Never forget your oath, Weiss. For you are oathbound to Ruby.”_

-x-

Weiss woke up with a shock and a terrible headache.

Her aching torso felt tight from the bandages binding her. She ran her hand above her missing left vision and found another bandage wrapped her head and covered her left eye. Her good right eye looked around, wondering where was she now.

The first thing she saw was Ruby fast asleep beside the bed. Her dark hair were unkempt. There were subtle dark lines of eyebags under her eyes. Her crimson cape blanketed her sleeping form, dirtier than it was supposed to be.

Weiss brace herself and pushed her body to sit up. A sharp sting from her shoulder made her groan loudly.

“Weiss, you’re awake!” Ruby perked up from her sleep. She carefully pushed Weiss back to the bed. “Take it easy! You bled so much and the bolt on your shoulder gave you nasty fever!”

“Tis but mere mortal wounds, Your Highness,” Weiss chuckled, masking her wince. “I have healed aptly.”

Ruby’s concerned face spoke the princess’ doubt. There were few things Weiss hated more than to be the source of the princess’ worry.

But at least they were safe now, resting in a small abode of wood and rock, probably one of the princess’ safe houses. It was a humble place, with nothing much but essentials and some paraphernalia in it. Crescent Rose were tucked in a corner, and the sheathed Myrtenaster rested on a table nearby. It might be just the trick her less dominant right eye pulled on her, but there was a pair of glinting amber eyes peeking from behind the ajar door, then disappeared in a blink.

“I guess we should really talk about everything. All the truth of me and you,” “But I don’t know what to believe. I don’t want to believe we’re set to suffer, and you’re deep in misery just for me.”

Weiss took Ruby’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Take your time, Your Highness. I’m not going anywhere. This war notwithstanding, I am your knight oathbound.”

Her fingers grazed over the newly healed cut on Ruby’s palm. So it wasn’t just her fever dream. Ruby really bound themselves together with an oath over blood geas.

Blood geas were amongst the greatest taboos. The pact sealed by magic extracted from life—and worldly impurity—of a person’s blood were not just binding, but also chained with myriads of dire consequences only few poor surviving souls lived to tell. By putting the geas to bind herself to Weiss, Ruby risked her own life to a doomed fate. Ruby was indeed an utter dolt.

Weiss was supposed to protect her, not getting her into even more dangers. But she was weak, Too weak to even resist her own desire. She was unworthy to swear an oath as Ruby’s knight.

Ruby wiped the lone tear falling from Weiss’ eye. “Weiss, don’t you doubt yourself. This is not your fault. Nothing is.”

“But I’ve hurt you all these years, because I thought running away from you would be the best for us. For you.” Weiss clenched her shaking fists. “How come do you love me that much, Ruby?”

“All I know is I’m in love with you,“ Ruby replied. She smiled ruefully, as if holding her own tears back. “Do you not love me too, my knight?”

Weiss couldn’t take it anymore. She was done with this game of denial she played with herself. She pushed herself up despite the pain ripping her body. Her trembling hand pulled Ruby close, then she took the forbidden dive to the temptation. 

She laid a kiss on Ruby’s lips. Slowly, softly, savoring the sweetness and the faint saltiness between their lips. 

“I do love you, my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That. Here ends the overtly long and overly overdue oneshot for the WR Week 2020 that has ended days ago. I don’t know why I put so much effort on an oneshot no one will care about, going as far as rewriting the ending three times. And even with all the effort, the closing falls flat and so cringily cheesy. This piece also bloats from the supposed 4-5K to the gargantuan 10K word count. Maybe because I just loooooove knight Weiss and this year's WR Week is the chance for the chivalrous snowflake to finally shine.
> 
> Or maybe because this was supposed to be a proper multichaptered story, so essentially the ending is not the ending the story as a whole, but ending to the "knight and princess forbidden love" arc. Oh well.
> 
> Oh yeah. Love me lots of adverbs, like a shitty writer I am.
> 
> Will probably write more WR Week days entries even though the week event is gone because I have no sense of time.


End file.
